


Analogue

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Little sad drabble.
Relationships: Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: femslashficlets





	Analogue

The line is bad. Ghosts distort the radio waves, fill them with their dark mumbling. Sigrun has learned not to listen to it, even when she's on watch duty and there isn't anything else in this far-off southern guard station to do.

Until there is a voice she recognizes.

"I miss you. Your body. I miss your skin. I miss my skin. Sigrun."

She squeezes her eyes shut, wishing she could shut her ears too. The little mage guy said she’d moved on. It was all just lies.

"Sigrun." The sadness in Tuuri’s voice digs into her like a worm.


End file.
